


Rain

by Corinne K (Corinne_K)



Category: Free!
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinne_K/pseuds/Corinne%20K
Summary: Rin orders a rain shower, but how long will it be until he can actually use it?Have a little smut for Rin Rin's birthday!





	Rain

“It looks like an oversized sunflower head,” was all his boyfriend had to offer.

The mailman had brought it in the morning - a large "Rakuten" cardboard box that clattered when he placed it on the bathroom floor.

“This sunflower head is going to be raining glorious water on your head very soon and then,” he intoned with a flourish, “I wanna hear those complaints.”

“When the water is _gushing_ out the pipes and flooding _my_ bathroom, you are going to hire a plumber - and pay for it.”

“Your trust is moving,” Rin spat.

Haru walked away shaking his head and - Rin would swear - laughing softly.

Rin turned to the task at hand. As his plumbing skills left much to be desired, he made a run to the bedroom, stealthy passed by the lounge with his iPad under his shirt, and finally returned to the bathroom. There, he settled on the small wooden showering stool - soon to be an object of the past - and opened YouTube. “How to install a rain shower”. The first video was 20 minutes long and the guy looked reliable enough - a daddy type with a beard. He hit play.

It was obviously not a 20 minute task. Although they were in Iwatobi for summer break, they still had to make time for training, on top of all the family and social outings. Add in Haru’s hours-long baths, and Rin's bathroom DYI time was always short.

With additional set backs brought by doubts and rookie mistakes, by the third day of vacation he had only managed to dismantle the current knee high shower and run a pipe to the desired height. It was outside the wall, fastened to the tiles by braces, and largely unsightly, but he told himself it would be worth it. Haru wrinkled his nose every time he saw it.

Two days later, out of desperation, Rin decided to call Sousuke.

“Do I look like a handyman?” and “is Nanase really ok with it?” were his two objections. But Rin knew that Sousuke had much more of a sense of humor than he liked to show, so it was quite obvious that he wouldn’t skip the chance of participating in the obvious practical joke: a rain shower in Nanase’s bathroom. "It's the closest to an indoor waterfall that he can have, anyway", he'd said with a mischievous grin.

Sousuke was off that Sunday and Haru would be out all day, so it was perfect. Sousuke came by in the morning and, after a quick - and thank God fishless - breakfast, they got to it. It must have been the encouragement, or Sousuke's inner daddy, but within a few hours of whacking and wrenching, they were ready for a first attempt. When they turned on the water it did not exactly gush from the pipe, but there was clearly a slight leak. They worked on it, determined to have it fixed before Haru got back from his outing.

Without air con at Haru’s old Iwatobi house, the working session turned into a hot and sweaty affair. Once they completed the adjustments, with an audible sigh, Rin opened the tap. The water gurgled slightly as if hesitant, and then poured out of the wide punctured disk.

“Yatta! It’s done!”

Sousuke just collapsed on his back on the bathroom floor.

 

* * *

 

Haru had a nice, if slightly exhilarating, day. Makoto’s parents were out of town, so he had been dragged along to Tottori's dunes with Makoto, the twins and a bunch of their high school friends, all star struck to meet a national team olympic swimmer.

He parted from the friendly Tachibanas by their doorstep. Makoto smiled a sheepish smile, hands full of paper bags - shopping and whatever snacks Ren and Ran had wanted to bring home. 

"Thank you Haru. We all had a good time. We've missed you."

He waved as he walked away. "Wednesday dinner at ours," he reminded. Makoto nodded.

He climbed the additional few steps to his own house and felt his body relax at the sight of his front door. He slid the door open and kicked his sandals on the genkan.

“Tadaima.”

His eyes roamed the space, searching. They landed on two figures sprawled on the living room tatami.

“Okaeri!”

Rin’s voice was cheerful and a bit tired. Next to him were Yamazaki’s legs, bent at the knee, the man’s upper body hidden by the low table, where a few empty beer bottles rested.

He raised an eyebrow and winced as he entered the small room.

Yamazaki groaned and hoisted himself up.

“Yo, Haru, how’s it going?”

“Good.”

He raised a hand but didn’t dwell. His mind was set on a nice cool bath. He left the living room and went to the bedroom to fetch a towel and clean clothes. All the while, a new thought was creeping into his mind.

_Rin’s smell._

 

* * *

 

 

When Haru came back out into the living room, Yamazaki was by the door putting on his shoes. Rin brought his hands up to redo his ponytail, and the movement revealed something on the underside of his tank top - a damp spot. Usually, Haru would snort with disgust and tell him to go take a shower.

“Go take a shower.” The words slipped out anyway, just as they crossed his mind, but in place of disgust there was a strange tingling in his stomach.

“Have fun you two idiots.”

And Yamazaki was gone. Haru made a beeline to the bathroom.

The oversized sunflower head was finally attached to the wall, and a pipe ran up to it from a patch of scarred surface. The bathroom was otherwise clean, so the ugly thing didn’t bother him too much.

After opening the tap in his faithful bathtub, he proceeded to strip off his clothes, hang his towel on the rack and brush his teeth. He picked up his dolphin figure and threw it in the tub. He then stepped in, sat on his usual spot and waited for the water to rise.

He had been zoning out for a while, eyes closed and body immersed in cool smooth liquid, when the door opened.

Rin came in humming some foreign song, still in the same get up - a pair of beaten up jeans and the grey top - which he promptly proceeded to discard.

“What are you doing?”

“You told me to take a shower…”

Feigned innocence coupled with a tantalising show of skin coated in glistening perspiration. That smell again. What madness was coming over him to make him attracted to that kind of thing now?

“Does it even work?”

“You bet!”

He closed his eyes again and scooted closer to the wall to prevent being hit by any gush of water when the whole contraption was spit out from the wall.

Rin ran the shower, waiting for the water to warm. Haru counted the seconds… 3, 4, 5… the thing didn’t burst. Maybe Yamazaki had hidden talents in the plumbing department. The sheer lewdness of the thought that followed made him open his eyes on reflex. It was not a good idea. Before him, a show was unfolding.

Rin stood naked at the edge of the spray, body still dry and hands cupped to feel the temperature of the water. Rin always shivered a little when in contact with cold water. Sure enough, he took a step back, glutes shifting with the movement, and the skin over the taut muscle went bumpy all at once. Then, as steam began to rise, he stepped under the shower again. Droplets reached all around his body, hitting and bouncing. He turned the handle to adjust the temperature, then gave a contented sigh, his back arched backwards, and his fingers came up to comb long hair back and away from his face.

Rin had been growing it for a while. He had kept his usual mid length for the sake of aerodynamics, but once he had confessed, red faced, that he didn’t dare cropping it because he didn’t like his forehead. “Grow it then,” Haru had said, and after a while, Rin had stopped trimming it. Haru liked it this way. Hecould run his fingers through it, tangle his hands in it, and bunch it up and pull, when the occasion called for that kind of treatment.

Not for once, during these moments of quiet observation, did Rin turn to face him. Maybe it was a premeditated plan to entice him. Well, it was working, and more so when his boyfriend's wet body bent and twisted sideways to pick up shampoo, exposing…

“Hmmm,” Rin hummed, lathering the jasmine scented liquid over his hair.

When he bent for the second time to fetch his artisanal seaweed body soap, Haru finally stood up. _Enough is enough_.

 

* * *

 

“Wanna join?”

_Took you long enough._

“Let me.”

He’d always liked how slender and long Haru’s fingers were. They ran through his scalp in the most delicious glide. Their bodies pressed together, Haru’s front coming flush against his back.

“Do you like the shower?”

“Hmm.”

Haru’s hand covered his. He was still holding the soap. Haru didn’t take it from his hand, but rather made him move it over his own skin. Neck, shoulder, pectorals, mid section - in lazy circles, leaving trails of thin foam, that Haru’s other hand would spread to other places - around his waist and down his thighs, then down between his legs, making him shudder.

“Haru…”

Hands slid up again, one lingering over a nipple, the other cupping his jaw and guiding him into an open mouthed kiss.

“You’re driving me crazy.”

“You like it.”

“I do.”

And at that very instant, Haru’s control unwinded and Rin finally got what he wanted - what he’d been craving and anticipating ever since he typed “rain shower” on his web browser. Artificial rain kept pouring over their heads, filling the space between them. Haru’s hands moved again, but the gentleness was temporarily gone. One grabbed at his hair, looped it around the knuckle and yanked back. The other closed around his cock.

“Shit - Harr- ahhh”

Hips rolled against his buttocks. It was so easy to give Haru what he wanted. Rin had always been willing - eager - to serve himself on a silver tray to this man, the man who’d inhabited his childhood dreams and his teenage fantasies, who’d thrown him into turmoils of anxiety and doubt, from where he’d emerged stronger, more sure of himself, more of a man. When they’d finally got together, after their first All-Japan invitational, Rin had felt it was not a minute too early - or too late. They had found each other, and they would never break.

Haru killed the shower. Rin whined, like a kid whose cookie gets taken away.

“Water’s a finite resource.”

“Says the bath freak.”

The answer was a towel thrown at his head. There was a smirk colouring Haru’s handsome face, one that he tried his best to hide while towelling his short black hair. The towel fell to the floor. His hand gripped Haru's wrist and yanked him out of the bathroom. Haru gasped but didn't miss a beat. With a flick of the wrist he inverted their positions and pulled Rin across the hall.

When they got to the room it was Rin's back that hit the mattress first. Water dripped from the tips of Haru’s bangs onto Rin's cheeks - a wet prelude to a wet kiss - tongue and fluids in a swirling motion, wisps of hot breath conveyed through grunts and moans.

At the end of the kiss, his body was rolled over on his stomach, his legs spread wide, like a frog. Haru’s body covered his and pressed down, grinding. Haru's hard cock slipped between his buttocks, rubbing the sensitive skin of his perineum, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body.

“Fetch it for me,” Haru whispered, face buried in his shoulder. Rin patted at the nightstand to get the lube. He didn’t bother with condoms. They were athletes and went through testing often, and besides, he trusted Haru with his life - in more than one sense.

Two slicked fingers went in deep, right off the bat. It hurt. Haru knew that, but it was just something he did, and Rin liked it. After the initial thrust, Haru began to massage more patiently, drawing throaty moans,. His teeth grazed the skin of Rin's neck, and then his lips left butterfly kisses along the curve of Rin's spine. One more finger went in, and all three worked to loosen him, to make him pliant for what they were about to do. Haru pushed his sphincter open, spreading those fingers like petals on a blooming flower. Satisfied with his handiwork, he pulled Rin's hipbones upward and away from the mattress, until he got him on all fours.

Rin knew then, that he was in for a treat. This was Haruka Nanase without filter, tossing propriety to the wind and claiming what was rightfully his: Rin’s body and soul, his own sensuality, the fire hidden within. With the first thrust, his cock went in abruptly, just like his fingers had, minutes ago. It didn’t hurt this time. Rin was thoroughly prepared and unbearably horny. The roughness was pure ecstasy. A string of staccato shoves pushed him forward, hard. He looked back to find Haru with a hand on his hip, like a fucking matador, one knee down, the other up, as in a lunge.

“Keep going,” he mouthed, but heard no sound.

Haru brought both his hands to Rin’s hips and massaged. He began to move in and out again, but slowly now, more gently. He pulled Rin up to kneeling, and Rin's head came to rest on Haru's shoulder, just as his back bent backwards to keep Haru inside him. Settled in the new position, Haru's hips began to roll upward, entering Rin from a perfect angle, hitting his p-spot and giving him that extra pleasure, that little edge of madness. Just as his mind was beginning to adjust to the barrage of sensations, Haru’s hand started stroking him anew.

“You’re so fucking good at this, baby…”

Talking dirty to Haru was a pleasure in itself.

“You're fucking me so sweet. Your cock feels so good..."

That earned him a rough shove in his ass and a secret smile pressed to his shoulder blade.

"Fuck Haru, I’m gonna come -“

He threw his head back, the loss of control making him dizzy. Haru threw an arm around him in support, while the other hand worked on his cock relentlessly.

“Me too…” Haru whispered.

They were moving in tandem, Rin pressing down on Haru as the other pushed up rhythmically. 

“In- ah - inside, come inside Haru, p-please…”

When their climax came, it was hot, dirty and simultaneous. Haru milked him and fucked him all the way through it. They fell in a heap, spent, then rolled onto their sides. When Haru’s cock slipped out of him, Rin wiggled himself around to face his lover - his boyfriend, his rival, his best friend, his soulmate - so many things came to mind when he thought of Haru. His Haru.

“I love you.”

“We’re all dirty.”

He didn’t mind that Haru didn’t say it back. He had said it plenty of times, and Rin knew that there would be plenty more. He ran his fingers through Haru’s damp hair, which was starting to stick out in unsightly ways. His gaze was half-lidded and loving, a small smile on his thin lips.

“Lucky we have a rain shower.”

Haru laughed and pinched his bicep. They would soon take another shower together, cook dinner and have it in comfortable silence, or over soft, interspersed chatter, but not yet. He still wanted to enjoy the boneless exhaustion and sticky warmth trickling out of him, a testament to their bond and unconditional trust. He closed his eyes and let himself be kissed tenderly. And when the words came, he knew they were not automatic or forced, but a heartfelt - if imperfect - expression of the feelings they shared.

“I love you too, Rin Rin.”


End file.
